shadowwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ameonna
Ameonna is of the Ancients, demon beings ruling over the Shadow Realm, who appears in Shadow Warrior (2013). She returns in the sequel as the true main antagonist, seeking to corrupt the human world with demons as revenge for the death of her brothers (Hoji and Enra). History Before Shadow Warrior In the Shadow Realm, the home realm of the demons, the rain is fueled by the weeping of Ameonna, the sister of Hoji and the other Ancients. Ameonna would forever remain at the top of a mountain, crying to supply the Shadow Realm with water. However, if she cried for too long, she could essentially drown the dimension with her tears. That is why every so often, Hoji would come up and deliver a temporary sleeping potion to her. After some time, Hoji fell in love with his sister. They had an incestuous affair, which made her happy and stopped the rain. This caused a disastrous drought, and when the affair was discovered by Enra, the ruler of the Shadow Realm, Hoji's other brothers, Gozu, Mezu, and Xing, separated the pair and skinned Hoji's face as punishment, forcing him to wear a mask. Ameonna accepted her responsibility to the Shadow Realm, which embittered Hoji against both her for her abandonment By using Xing, Hoji poisoned Ameonna into eternal slumber. Shadow Warrior (2013) At the end of Shadow Warrior, Lo Wang slays Enra thus awakening Ameonna. Upon seeing the dead body of Hoji, she weeps, bringing rain back to the Shadow Realm. She is last seen sitting with Lo Wang near dead Hoji's body. Shadow Warrior 2 Ameonna. despite appearing near middle of the playthrough, plays an important role in story. First time she speak after defeating Corrupted Kamiko, offering a safe place to rest, as town was seriously damaged by ZillaCorps. After doing a few quests for her, she reveals her true intentions -- namely, destroying Kamiko's soul, even if it means killing Lo Wang. She orders her Acolytes and other demon minions to kill Lo Wang before disappearing. She does not meet Lo Wang again until after he battles Zilla, where she announces her true plan to destroy the Gates and end creation. She ultimately takes over Kamiko's body, becoming a hideous spiderlike abomination that Lo Wang has to fight in the final battle of the Outer Gates. Personality Because she needs to weep all the time, Ameonna is in eternal sadness. Only Hoji made her happy and for this, she loved him. But her duty was always the biggest priority, abandoning even Hoji for it. However, as Xing suggests in his conversation with Lo Wang, says, that events from the end of Shadow Warrior 2013 turned her crazy. Design Ameonna has blue skin, black hair tied in two braids and two horns. In Whisperers memories she wore a red kimono. Strategy Ameonna's attacks are hard-hitting even on Normal mode, so keeping on the move is the key to survival. She throws out poison attacks and rocketlike fireballs against you if you stick to ranged attacks, and also slams her spider-legs down if you close in for melee. She will also try to run you over and send spikes your way, as both battles with Kamiko's body did. A melee weapon that can fire Force Slashes, such as the Arm of Orochi, is key for this fight on a melee build. When the battle begins, at certain points during the fight, Ameonna will dip her giant glowing thorax into the ground and begin to heal herself. The thorax has a separate lifebar that can be depleted until it is destroyed, and once it is destroyed, Ameonna will no longer be able to heal. Continue attacking her until she sinks into the ground and regrows her thorax. In this final phase, she will spray numerous fireballs your way, but will no longer be able to move. Dodge her fireballs while wailing away with your most powerful weapon until her health bar is depleted completely. Trivia * Ameonna is based on a Chinese goddess with same name from Mount Wushan, who may be considered a rain-bringer for crops. * Ameonna and Kamiko share the same voice actress Gallery Shadow Warrior (2013) Snapshot 002weeping.jpg|Ameonna in Gozu's memories Maxresdefault (4).jpg|Ameonna in her eternal sleep Download.jpg|Ameonna weeping over dead Hoji Dam2.jpg|Early concept art Dam1.jpg|Ditto Shadow Warrior 2 Downloadghnhjj87ss.jpg|Ameonna drawn by the demons Downloadni12.jpg|Ameonna boss concept art Magdalena-radziej-am1.jpg|Final design Magdalena-radziej-sw2-ameonna-head2.jpg|Face concept art Magdalena-radziej-sw2-ameonna-003.jpg|Early designs Magdalena-radziej-sw2-ameonna-002.jpg|Ditto Magdalena-radziej-sw2-ameonna-000.jpg|Ditto Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Characters Category:Ancients Category:Shadow Warrior 2 Characters Category:Shadow Warrior 2 Bosses Category:Female characters